My Koi
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Yami has alot of things to deal with because of Yugi Mutou and his friends, Yami wants Yugi more than anything but can he?
1. Chapter 1

Yugi- Hello!

Yami- sorry but DH isnt here so we have to say the introduction

Yugi- DH doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

_

Yugi Mutou was sitting next to Ryou when their prank loving friend Marik hopped over to them.

"GUYS!" he yelled out and leaped to sit down, Royu arched an eyebrow as Yugi stared. "What?" Royu asked and Marik wiggled, "I got a boyfriend!" he exclaimed. Yugi wasnt surprised, all three of them were gay.

"Im so happy for you Marik!" Royu said hugging Marik, "Best wishes to you and whom ever your with" Yugi told him and Marik grinned, "you guys dont know the meaning of hot until you meet Malik and his cousins" Yugi tilted his head, "your saying he and his cousins are hotter then Seto and Joey dating?" and Marik nodded his sandy blonde head, "Intiredly!" and Royu looked at him like he grew wings.

"Yugi how much you want to bet he had at a least 5 energy drinks mixed with 2 energy shots" Royu said looking at Yugi who laughed, "No he had to at least had 6 energy drinks and 4 shots seeing since he's so hyper and all" then the two looked at Marik who had wide eyes. That was priceless and the two friends laughed at Marik's expresstion. Who joined in later.

~Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Malik~

"Hate being bored!" Malik said and rolled off the couch and on to the floor, Yami looked at him and rose an eye brow. "Well we all know that now, but Im sure we want to know who you've been texted the last few days" Joey said and everyone nodded. "My boyfriend" Malik said blankily and everyone's jaw dropped, Malik looked at them for a brief moment and told them all the shut their mouth's they could catch flies. "Im amazed that you out of all of earth has a boyfriend before Yami and Bakura" Seto said and Joey punched his arm lightily. "Ow not to hard puppy!" Seto joked as Joey laughed.

"How?" Yami asked and Malik looked at him, "I met him some time in March and we've been seeing each other since" he said and face palmed into the floor again. Yami tapped Malik's shoulder with his the tip of his leather shoes (Leather Shoes! hahaha LK Love Ya Man!), "Anything about him?" he asked and Malik told them the Marik had, two best friends -Yugi Mutou and Royu Bakura-, he lived with Royu, Yugi was his closest friend, Marik loves bikes (card games on motorcylces!), Yugi owns a game shop and lives there with his grandpa, Marik looks like a lighter version of himself. After all that Joey grabbed his cell phone and Seto grabbed his, "Give us a moment you guys" Seto said as Joey took off with his cell pressed against his ear leaving Seto to chase after him.

~Yugi, Royu, Marik~

"What?" Yugi asked into his cell.

"Im telling ya Yug Malik, Marik's new boytoy knows everything about ya and Ry adding the fact he told Yami and Bakura" Joey said through

"Okay and thats bad why?" Yugi asked sounding like it didnt bother him, which it did

"Yug just be careful please" Joey said slash asked and Yugi nodded

"Of course Joey I will and so will Royu" Yugi told him and they said their good byes.

"What did Joey want Yugi?" Royu asked and Yugi smiled at him, "He just said be careful because Marik's boyfriend's cousins might try and find us" and Royu looked at him like 'My God No' and Yugi giggled and so did Marik, "Well we have a good 2 hours before I go on my date with Malik so any one for a little jogging?" Marik asked and Yugi agreed and Royu said he would bike from behind. Yugi said he would be turnning his music on and cant hear anything. They started.

DH- Im a master of story telling! hahaha mwhaha!

Shade- okay your starting to sound like Bakura and Marik

Marik- is that a bad thing?

Shade- yes cuz if we let you on a computer you go crazy with the caps

Bakura- thats true and what about me?

DH- your a theif, or let me put it as the King Of Thiefs to be correct

Bakura- true true

Shade- wooo DH got you good

Marik- hahahahahahaha XD +dying inside from laughter+

Bakura- shut up phyisco!

Marik- never!

DH- +facepalming over and over again+

Shade- +looking really scared+

DH- and this is way I barely add you guys in my stories because your a Phyisco and a Theif King 


	2. Chapter 2

DH- Im back!

Shade- what we miss?

Yugi- nothing much

Yami- *looking scared*

DH- what happened to him?

Yugi- *chuckles* he got attacked by fan girls again

Yami- *shudders* they were every where

Shade- *pats Yami's shoulder* your okay now

Yami- for now

DH- okay lets start off were Yugi and Yami left it

Chapter 2

_

~Yugi, Marik, Royu~

Yugi was watching where he was going until he crashed into someone. He heard himself sqeuak out

a sorry before jogging away, but then someone cought his wrist and pulled him back,

"Little One are you hurt?" the man asked and Yugi nodded his head, not bothering to look up, "Im

fine" he said and tried to losen to grip against his wrist, and the man reached and tipped Yugi's chin

up so Yugi would have to look at him,

"Are you sure?" and Yugi wanted to faint at the mans glittering crimson eyes

"Im fine and my names Yugi not little one" Yugi said as he studied the man in front of him. The

man was about 5'6 with Yugi's hair style, but without one bang in the middle of his forehead, like

Yugi had, this man had three blonde bangs shooting up into his hair, the tips of Yugi's hair were light

purple to match the sharp edges in Yugi's gem-like eyes, the man's were red like his crimson eyes

which if you could touch would cut your skin in a seconds glance.

"Okay Yugi-san you dont have to stare at me all day" the man's baritone voice almost made Yugi

swoon, "S-sorry!" Yugi bowed his head and the man tipped Yugi's chin up, "dont worry, after all I

was doing the same as you, your eyes are very lovely by the way" the man said staring into Yugi's

eyes, Yugi rose an eyebrow as a new song started up, which made Yugi giggled. "Whats so funny?"

the man asked and Yugi gave him a rare smile, "The song thats playing on my Ipod" he said and the

man looked at Yugi's ear's which one of them had a earphone in, "Can I know this song?" the man

asked and Yugi showed him his playlist.

"Those are all good songs, Yugi-san" the man said and Yugi asked for tha man's name, "Oh sorry

about that my name is Yami Sennen" Yami said and Yugi's eyes widen

"Would cousins happen to be Malik-san, Bakura-san, and Seto-san?" Yugi asked and Yami chuckled,

"You must mean Physico, Thief, and Kaiba then yes they all are my cousins, would you happen to be

Marik-san's friend?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded, "Joey warnned me about staying away from you and Bakura, but I'll think I'll let this

slide since you are nice" Yugi looked at Yami's outfit, and that's when Yugi wanted to scream out

loud. If anyone knew Yugi, that would know one of the biggest turn on for him was when someone

wore leather and looked good in it.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi's mind had drifted off of him and Yami making out somewhere. "Yes?"

Yugi asked coming out of his thoughts, "If you like what you see why dont you just take it?" Yami

sighed out and Yugi's face went red, "WHAT!" Yugi shouted out red purily flushing his cheeks, Yami

chuckled, "Im only kidding Yugi-san" Yami tried to sooth and Yugi backed up, "Im sorry but I have to

leave now! See you never Yami-san!" Yugi called out as he ran towards Royu and Marik.

~Yami, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Joey~

Bakura glanced at his cousin once more and pushed his shoulder softly, "Okay Yami who has you

drooling for 2 day now?" he asked and Yami turnned, "Yugi Mutou thats who" and Bakura smiled, "I

think your hooked on him like he's some kind of drug theat you need" Bakura said and Yami pushed

Bakura on to the floor, "And thats what you get because your lazy!" he barked

Shade- still running after three days no sleep

DH- hells yes!

Shade- your going to crash soon

DH- I know being 15 is a weird time for a girl!

Shade- and we love you any ways

Yugi &amp; Yami- WE LOVE YOU DH!

DH- I know


	3. Chapter 3

DH- bow my mind slaves bow before your master! Mwhahahahah!

Atem- where did she get the whip?

Yami- where'd she get the mind slaves?

Shade- *facepalms*

Yugi- i think Yami looks hot in leather

Yami- i knew it!

DH- at least you havent been attacked by fangirls yet

Yami-*shivers* they touched me every where!

Yugi- lets just get this chapter going

~Yugi, Marik, Ryou~

"Yugi?!" Ryou called at his best friend who blinked in surprised, "What did I miss?"

he asked and Marik started laughing, "okay spill you are you crushing on?"

Marik asked and Yugi blushed, "Yami Sennen" and Ryou looked shocked

"Yami Sennen? the CEO of Sennen corp?" he asked and Yugi's eyes widen, "He's a CEO?"

Marik nodded, "and Yami is cousin's with Kaiba, Malik, and Bakura" he added

Yugi blused redder then before, "you were right and the best thing is he wears leather!"

he squeaked and Marik and Ryou nodded, "oh boy" Marik said, "Oh boy is right" Ryou added,

Yugi stared at his friends, "oh god dont tell me" he said as Marik threw him over his shoulder

"come on Ryou we have leather shopping to do" he said in a cheery voice as Ryou followed close behind

"we should go and get Joey to" Yugi added in Marik nodded and started heading towards Kaiba's

mansion.

~Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura, and Malik~

"I want to see Marik!" Malik whinned making Yami, "Shut up you!" he growled

"what about you arent you dieing to see Yugi again?" Joey asked making the tircolored hair man shut up

the door bell rang making Joey go and get it

A loud shriek ran through the mansion, "You guys come over well come on dont be shy" Joey said as Marik tossed Yugi to him, Joey tossed

Yugi up on his shoulder as the smaller glared daggers at his other friends, "must you guys always do this?!"

he whinned making Joey laugh, "yes yes we do"

Yami perked up to the sound of laughter outside in the hall

Malik saw this and raced towards the door, "Marik!" he called out as the group entered,

Yami's heart saored as Yugi walked in, "Yugi" he said and Yugi looked up to see Yami

"its been a while hasnt it Yami-sama" he said and Yami look surprised

"Thats a new title" he stated, and Yugi nodded, "well I heard you were the CEO of Sennen corp"

he said and Yami rubbed the back of his head, "yeah might have forgoting to say that"

Yugi smiled making Yami smile back

"Just make out you two!" Seto called out, everyone turned and looked at him

"what?" he asked and the group blinked

"Hey if your going to stare at least parise me first" he remarked making everyone laugh

DH- hmmmmmm

Shade- something wrong?

DH- wondering if my readers still love me

Yami- do you think they wont?

DH- because Im an baka who had writers block on this story forever and Im still working on He's my pharaoh

Yugi- hey at least you update a lot today

DH- so far I have updated two stories and completed 3

Yami- wow and what was your new year's list again?

DH- to have at least 3 stories updated before my birthday

Yami- well you made it

DH- I know and Hey readers if you still love me please please review!

Yugi- or like as a favorite!

Shade- *facepalms*


	4. Chapter 4

DH- OMR OMR IM SOOOOO SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Atem- why she acting like this?

Yami- she hasn't updated in months because of school...

Yugi- *sweat drops* and now she's acting like this...

DSSA- yeah she was freaking over the phone with me trust me a lot of screaming came through the phone

*DH paces the room in a hurried matter*

Atem- okay as she's freaking out who wants to do a disclaimer?

*Yami and Yugi look away*

*Jaden and Bakura walk in*

Jaden- Ill do it! DH doesn't own ygo or its characters! just the plot!

Yugi and Yami stared at each other until...

"will you two just kiss already!"

Everyone looked at Seto who sat at his desk looking over his laptop

"what?" he asked

everyone laughed loudly as Yami blushed, Yugi smiled sheepishly. Seto sat there for a few minutes staring and then

went back to what ever a CEO does.

"Yugi, sorry for what my cousin said back there" Yami said as he and Yugi walked the long hall ways of the Kaiba mansion

"its fine Yami really you don't need to say sorry any more" Yugi giggled. He really would have liked it if Yami would have kissed him

but he kept that to him self seeing sense he didn't know Yami that well.

"Okay Yugi but it was a little weird how he said that" Yami stated wanting so badly to kiss the bright violet eyed teen.

Yugi shrugged and looked at his watch.

"OH CRAP!" he screamed loudly and dashed away from Yami who confused

"Sorry Yami I have to go to work Jii-chan will kill me for being late! talk later?!" Yugi screamed out and Yami nodded

as he sadly watched Yugi run away from him.

Yugi dashed into the Kame Game Shop barely on time with a few seconds left.

"Yugi..." a soft female voice hissed

/crap/

"H-I-I-I? Kistimi" Yugi tried his hardest to speak with out breathing but did it

"your a bit late Yugi" Kistimi said with a sigh and walked towards the counter and threw a apron at Yugi's head

"ack!" Yugi coughed as his head was covered in a green cloth.

Yugi sighed and tied the apron around his waist and set to work

DH- *sniffs* happy?

Atem- its a little short

Yami- but you did have to rewrite this chapter many many times

DSSA- i think it should have been longer but you did work a lot on this chapter

DH- I promise to write longer chapters for this story

Yugi- sssuuuurrrrreeeeee

Jaden- at least you'll update more right?

DH- of course

Bakura- and not try to kill me with a spoon

DH- i will never say that

Bakura- dang


	5. Chapter 5

DH- heheheheheheheh

Atem- oh my dear lord women!

DH- what?

Atem- your now just updating?!

DH- yes?

Yami- have you no shame?!

DH- why are you mad at me? blame school!

Atem- okay I guess that's an okay reason

DH- thank you! now if you will let me I want to start the story

Yugi sighed deeply as he tyed his apron on, he didn't mind the deep green color, he more or less liked just the games in his grandfathers shop

"Yugi, are you okay?" Kistimi asked with a soft tone, worried about her co worker

"Im fine just wish I had a little more time with Yami" he amitted sadly

Kistimi sighed and then slapped Yugi up side the head

"OW! Kistimi! what was that for!?" Yugi yelped

"for day dreaming about some guy Ive never heard of, now quit lagging and sweep the floor" Kistimi huffed and walked away

Yugi rubbed the back of his spiky head and went to sweep the outside mat for the shop, mutting things to himself

"How do I put up with her?" he asked then looked back Kistimi

just by looking at her you could see she was a beautiful pale women with a great head on her shoulders, her green honey eyes where bright and full of life, long brown hair that fell to her waist was put back in a low pony tail at the nape of her neck, creamy pale skin that was smooth until you hit where her left shoulder was, a puffy pink scar was in the place of creamy skin, it wasn't gross to look at, in fact it made her look tougher in a female way, her Dad gave her that scar when she was 12, her boyfriend now thinks she is beautiful with it

Yugi sighed, Kistimi was a very pretty girl, he was almost pale in comparison, Kistimi Wheeler was the oldest out of the Wheeler family and had many great traits, but Yugi?

"Stop daydreaming Yugi Mouto!" Kistimi screamed out the door, jumping Yugi out of his thoughts

Yugi turned to scream back at her, but foot steps behind him, stopped him

"She's being a pain again, isn't she?" a deep rich voice rumbled behind him

"Yes she is, go deal with your girlfriend, Atemu..." Yugi said

Atemu was as tall as Seto Kaiba, had rich bronze skin from his Egyptian background, long shaggy black hair with some red and blonde here and there, but the same face as Yami's which made Yugi a little depressed. Atemu walked in the shop only to get screamed at by Kistimi

"Yugi you let him in?!" she hollered at Yugi who just laughed

"your boyfriend not mine!" he shouted at her, he heard a whine and then a rich chuckle

DH- so I made Atemu a little different because I thought it would fit the story better then just to have two Yamis

Atem- I like it

Yami- makes it easier to tell us a part too

Bakura- its been forever since Ive been in a story!

Marik- yeah and what about me!

Malik- here, here

Ryou- I kinda gave up on them you take them

DH- so I get new spoon beating buddies?

Ryou- no your watching them

DH- crap, you ruin my fun Ry

Atem- anyway DH would love it if you guys review she only owns the Plot by the way if you couldn't guess that

DH- and Kistimi!

Atem- and Kistimi so please review!


End file.
